


Stan loves Sparky Too Much

by ric122 (orphan_account)



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Canon Gay Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ric122
Summary: Stan has always loved Sparky. But, maybe he loves him too much. Stan x Sparky Warning: bestiality as in man and dog love.





	Stan loves Sparky Too Much

Stan groaned. He was reading the book 'A Midsummer Night's Dream,' it was for his eighth grade language arts class, and it was just torture. He knew he hated Shakespeare. He did so well with the last book they read but this one was just not something he liked to read.

He rolled over to his stomach, propping his feet up in the air, and sitting on his elbows he began carefully reading the next page. It was so hard to focus on the words he was reading them. He knew he was but it felt like he was four again and pretending to read Cosmo in the doctor's office because he wanted to badly to know what the words on the page meant.

He put down the book after several minutes of reading the same page. He pressed his head against the pillow and sighed softly. This sucked. He was never going to get his reading done, and he would never be able to answer the questions for the assignment. Picking up his cell phone he quickly texted Kyle and asked if he could copy him in the morning.

He put the phone back down after a few minutes. Kyle never had his phone within reach, and would probably get back to him whenever he finished whatever he was doing.

Stan pushed the book off the bed and onto the floor. Then he wrapped his arms around his pillow and closed his eyes. His eyes were tried from the strain that it took to read even when he barely understood what had happened. He slipped into a state of consciousness between sleep and wake.

He could still feel the time moving by at a normal rate. So it surprised him when he felt a movement at the foot of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked behind him. "Hi Sparky," he smiled at his dog. He was now a middle-aged dog, well behaved after being a puppy, and not yet in his too old phase.

Sparky wiggled his whole body as he crawled up the bed to lay by his master. Stan chuckled a little when Sparky licked his chin and nose. He pushed Sparky back after a few moments, "That's enough."

Sparky whined a little and put his head on Stan's lower back. Stan grabbed his cell phone again. Thirty minutes had past but Kyle had not texted him back yet. Stan resent his text before putting his phone back down. He wiped at his eyes again yawning lightly.

Suddenly he felt a strange feeling between his legs. Now he was used to the strange feelings of arousal, but he was not used to this feeling. Turning his back over his shoulder, he saw that Sparky was licking him between his legs. Most he was licking Stan just behind his balls.

"Sparky no!" Stan snapped. He gently pushed Sparky back. Thinking the issue was over he put his head back down on his pillow, but less then thirty seconds later Sparky was doing it again.

Stan again pushed the dog off of him, but it was no use, Sparky was persistent. Finally he had to push Sparky off the bed. The dog shook himself off and tilted his head in Stan's direction. "Sorry boy, but that's just not right."

Stan stood up pulling off his jeans that were now a little too wet, and pulling off his shirt as well. He lay back down on his bed in just his boxers. He did not scold Sparky when he jumped back up on the bed. He knew that Sparky was just being a dog and he did not understand what he was doing. But Stan understood that he was getting a little bit aroused. His Dad had assured him that it was okay for Stan to get aroused by unusual things. At his age getting aroused was usually very random and had very little to do with physical attraction, and more to do with physical stimulation.

The dark-haired boy was just glad that his arousal was little. It was easy to will it away. At least that's what he thought. When he had his eyes closed, Sparky moved to stand over him. Now he was sniffing at the small tightness in Stan's boxers. Stan batted him away with a light hand but that did not stop Sparky. The dog wiggled his nose in and began licking away again.

It surprised Stan to see that not only was he getting aroused but Sparky was getting aroused too. He watched as his dog's penis grew and grew. He had never seen it get that big unless Sparky saw a cute boy dog in the park.

"No, Sparky," He rolled over on his back again hoping to get the dog to stop. Sparky did stop licking him, but the male dog hooked his legs around Stan's sides and began humping his backside. Stan let out a little moan. He could not help it. It really aroused him.

He never knew that people could be aroused by animals, but Sparky had got aroused by him. How could he deny his cute little dog anything? He was just following his instincts and he did not know it was wrong.

Stan slipped off the bed and locked his door just like his Dad told him to if he was going to touch himself. Then he returned to the bed taking off his boxers. He sat down on the edge of his bed and called Sparky over to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sparky whined a little and pawed at Stan's thighs. The dog licked his lips and leaned down to lap at Stan's boy erection. He groaned a little at what the dog was doing. He reached out to rub Sparky's behind the ear. He let the dog lick and lick him, until he was really hard.

Stan then rolled back on to his stomach. He knew that's how Sparky did it with other dogs and he did not want to deny his dog the same pleasure. He put his pillow under his stomach and closed his eyes.

Stan waited and waited. He waited until he felt that Sparky was not going to actually do it. He moved to sit up and look at his dog, but before he could rise but a few inches, his dog mounted him.

He started to hump Stan right away. Stan stayed up on his hands like he had when he was getting up. He was only half on the pillow below him, so it didn't give his cock any friction or anything.

He felt his dog's big engorged penis rubbing up against his own erection. His dog's penis was bigger in width and in length than Stan's still, but Stan knew that eventually he would have a longer penis, although he was not sure if his would be bigger in girth.

He moaned at the velvety feeling of the dog's penis against his own. He pushed back against it trying to get more of that feeling.

After it felt like he was about to come, Sparky did something he did not know was possible. Sparky lifted his back left leg up and over Stan's lower back until he was turned around so that Stan and his dog were back to back. At first Stan was really confused on why Sparky would do that especially when he thought they were so close to coming.

Before he could try to move back into the positions of before, Stan felt his dog's slick pink penis push against his tight anal entrance. Stan groaned softly. He felt Sparky continue his erratic humping. Sparky was able to push his penis two inches into Stan's ass. Stan moaned as quietly as he could just in case his parents walked by.

He pushed back against the penis moving in side of him, and the next sensation all he felt was a burning sting of pain. He had always heard that when dogs lock for the first time it can be painful and surprising. But Sparky kept doing what his instincts told him. He continued to fuck Stan and after a while Stan was moaning and panting just like he was.

Stan reached down between his legs and began stroking his hard member. It was harder then he had ever felt it. He hoped penises did not actually explode during sex.

Sparky kept moving against Stan's back side. Stan knew that he had to come or otherwise Sparky would be stuck in Stan. Stan tried to help his dog along by pushing back against the gay animal.

Stan cried out when he came, not just because it felt so good, but when his ass clenched from the sensation it made him even tighter, and it made it even hard for Sparky to get in him. But, just as he felt like he was going to bleed from how big Sparky felt in him, the dog came. He squirted his entire load into Stan's ass.

When Sparky was finally able to break free of Stan, he turned around and gave Stan's ass a few sniffs. He licked it twice, and then jumped off the bed. He pawed at the door, before sitting and waiting for Stan to open it.

The young teenager fell against his come soaked pillow. He had never felt like that in his life. It felt so good to take care of his dog like that and it made him feel good to. He closed his eyes for a few minutes as he recovered from what he had just done. When Sparky whined to be let out, Stan finally rolled off his bed to let the dog out of his room.

He grabbed some tissues from his desk and carefully wiped the come running down his legs. He wiped himself off until he felt relatively clean. Then he pulled his boxers back on. He picked up his phone to see that Kyle had answered his text with a 'Yes, c u school.' Stan sighed with relief. He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from what he and Sparky had just done, and now he did not have to worry about his homework. He didn't care if his bed was covered in his come. He pulled back the covers and went to sleep.


End file.
